Our Connected Hearts
by NewtandZaneFanGirl
Summary: This is about a day where Pixal goes to visit one of Nya's "friends", but finds something quite unexpectedly pleasant. Rated T because I feel like it. Contains romance.
1. Chapter 1

Our Connected Hearts

"Where is this?" Pixal asks as Nya knocks on a white door.

"You'll see."

Pixal scrunches her lacy, purple dress uncertainly, wondering why the samurai brought her to a friend's house in the first place. The female droid taps her flat, white shoe uncomfortably on the front mat, subconsciously touching her silver hair as well as attempting to process why she was supposed to be dressed up, almost as if for a prom, her dress being ankle length. The door unlocks and Nya opens it to a dark room; it's quiet and yet Pixal feels tense, concerned for hers as well as the samurai's safety.

"Nya, are you certain this is safe?"

"It is, don't worry," the samurai reassures her and switches a light on.

Silence is followed by a surprised gasp from the overjoyed primary active external assistant life form. In front of her is Zane, wearing a black suit and is on one knee in front of her. In his hand is a velvet, purple box, with a diamond ring on a silver band and he mouths the words every woman in the world wants to hear form her loved one, "Pixal, will you marry me?"

The beautiful droid puts both white hands against her mouth, joyful tears flowing freely. She moves her hands off her mouth, and stretches it out towards Zane, "I do."

The ice ninja smiles and stands up, removing the ring as Kai takes the box away; then Zane slips the ring on his first love's finger.

Jay, Kai, Lloyd, and Cole stand behind the couple as Sensei Wu turns on a boom box. Zane and Pixal press their lips together, hugging each other in a passionate kiss. The music is familiar and the four other ninja sing a song from 'The Beatles'.

"I love you Pixal," Zane hugs his fiancée.

She returns the embrace, "I love you too Zane."

**A/N: This was inspired by one of my favorite songs, When I'm 64 and is my 30th fanfic. Thank you for reading and have a spectacular day/night! :D Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Beatles'.**


	2. Chapter 2

My Love for You

Zane takes both of Pixal's hands in his own and begins reciting a poem.

From the first day I caught a glimpse of you, I could not forget,

Your loving ways, your gorgeous face, your soft voice, your bright smile,

Yet when we were apart, all I could think of was you and how we met.

You will be my first thoughts and my last thoughts, as you walk down the aisle.

* * *

When the preacher tells us to say our oaths, I will without hesitation,

And when he tells me to slip the ring on your finger, I will with determination,

And when he tells us to kiss, I will, cherishing the sweet moment, with you,

And when we have children, you will be in my mind, and the boys and girls too.

"Do you like it?" Zane asks.

"It's so beautiful I cannot describe it in words. It means so much to me. Thank you," Pixal smiles and hugs her fiancée again.

**A/N: I decided to do this for you all and I guess Cyrus Borg can make robot children for the two.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Names and Treasures

After a month had gone by, the day Zane and Pixal just returned in their driveway from their honeymoon, Cyrus Borg wheels his chair up to them, with a white box in his lap and a blue and pink bow holds it together.

"Mr. Borg," Zane and Pixal help the man over the curb and move to bring him to the door, but the inventor holds a hand up.

"Wait, I merely came to give this to you and then I'll be on my way."

"What is it?" Zane asks.

"Open it up and see. It's for both of you," Cyrus responds.

Pixal unties the bows and gingerly opens the box, her neon, green eyes widen in shock, as well as pure joy. "Honey look."

Zane peers over her white shoulder and gasps, utterly speechless before asking, "How did you? How did you…"

Cyrus smiles and pushes his glasses farther up the bridge of his pale nose; then ventures to ask, "Do you like them?"

"They're…beautiful," Pixal reaches into the box and caresses the baby girl's white cheek.

Inside were twin robots: a boy and a girl, both resembling their new parents like miniature versions and were both sleeping, the female wrapped in a pink blanket, the other wrapped in a blue one. "Are they sleeping?" Zane looks up at the inventor.

"I can turn them on if you'd like."

"Yes please," Pixal squeezes Zane's hand ecstatically, anticipating her children's awakening.

Cyrus Borg opens two panels on the robots, just like their parents, and turns them on simultaneously. A pair of blue eyes and a pair of green eyes open, and the babies start to move their limbs for the first time as Zane picks up the girl and Pixal the boy.

"Do they have names?" the ice ninja inquires.

"Of course not, I know you both will want to name them yourselves."

"Thank you Mr. Borg," Pixal says as she gently rocks the baby back and forth in her arms.

"Yes thank you so much," Zane smiles, playing with the boy's fingers.

"You're welcome. Well, I must be off you two. Have fun, and don't forget this: the babies need care just like real children," Cryus calls as he wheels his chair away to a robotic escort.

"What should we name them?" Zane asks.

"Um...let's name the boy first," Pixal responds thoughtfully.

"How about naming him Zack?" Zane suggests.

"No. That's too common for OCs*. What about Zane Junior?"

"No, that will confuse us all."

"Zan?" Pixal asks.

"Is that even a name?" Zane furrows his brows.

"Yes."

"Then Zan it is."

"Now what do we do about about our daughter's name?" Pixal asks.

"Let's look up girl names," Zane says.

"Good idea."

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews my awesome audience! Because of you all I am going to continue the story and add more of a plot so stay tuned! :)**

**Nindroidzane: Yes. Anything is possible for Cyrus! :D**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**FireIce: Thank you! I've actually never done a romantic anything before besides poems, so this is a new experience.**

**ForeverDreamer12: That's funny that I'm putting kids and am enjoying when I do not even like toddlers or babies, but…I still think it's fun to write (no offence to kid lovers).**

**jaya forever: Thank you! I am limited though because if I do poems on nature it's a 'forget it' situation. It can only be a story and in old fashioned language or else I have a SUPER hard time. XD**

**RapidstarJ: Thank you!**

**Ninjashipper1234: Thank you for asking. I will make this a longer story than I expected.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Parents' Full Hands

**A/N: Thank you so much, my awesome readers for your reviews! :D I will change the genre for this story just so you know. It's going to be Family instead of Romance, but it is because it's family love as well as couple love. I am also adding angst.**

**Peytonholloway11: Thank you!**

**FireIce: I thought about looking online but decided not to. Girl's names are actually quite difficult for me to pick though.**

**wafflestheninja: Thank you for the suggestion! :) I did figure it out though already so sorry about that.**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee: I will every opportunity.**

**ForeverDreamer12: Thank you! That's exactly what I thought of!**

**LuckBrick123: Thank you! I do it ASAP every day, as long as I'm not too busy (I try to squeeze one in anyway though).**

**nindroidzane: Thank you! It was a joke about OCs.**

**Guest: It's because of you all that I decided on this. ;) Thank you!**

**jaya forever: XD They are. That's why I love Zane. Thank you!**

"What about the name…Penny?" Zane suggests.

"No. It reminds me of money," Pixal contradicts, throwing another crumples paper with a list of names on the floor, where many other lay.

"Tracy?"

"Zane, do you see her being a Tracy?"

"No."

"Joe?" Pixal suggests randomly.

"Isn't that a boy name?" Zane raises an eyebrow.

"It's multi gender."

"No way. How about naming her something cuter as well as unique?" Zane says, bouncing Zan in his arms while Pixal does the same with their daughter.

"Pin?"

"That sounds too…strange. Pix perhaps?"

"I like it."

"Then Pix it is."

Both new parents chuckle at their wonderful life with their adorable babes, but the moment is interrupted by a scream from Pix. Zane and Pixal exchange glances of the coming dread. They certainly do not know the work that's coming ahead, being novices to babies and all. "Zane, should we get stuff for taking care of them?" Pixal says.

"We ought to buy books on children as well. Do we tell my brothers about Zan and Pix?" Zane asks.

"No. Let's give them a surprise after a week, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," Zane smiles warmly.

* * *

"Hey, Jay," Kai taps the lightning ninja's shoulder, the young Walker hunched over building something for Zane and Pixal for their return.

"Yeah?" Jay responds distantly.

"You almost ready?"

"Yep. I just finished," Jay says, throwing the screwdriver on the floor, and setting two curious objects in a purple box.

"We should call them first in case they're not home," Lloyd suggests, entering their shared room with Cole and Nya behind him.

"What's in the box?" Nya asks.

"I know we've been able to bring Zane back from the Digiverse, but…I don't want to lose him again…ever. These are to keep him and Pixal safe," Jay responds.

* * *

"Zane," Pixal pants, lying on their white bed, completely spent from shopping for baby stuff as well as putting the twins to bed.

"Yes, what is it?" Zane asks, panting too, lying right next to her.

"I need…something."

"What?"

"I don't…know…just something."

"Like…what?"

"I don't know. I'm tired honey."

Zane rolls on his side and pop kisses her on her white cheek, "Do you feel better now?"

Pixal smiles and kisses him back; then her husband wraps both arms around her in a gentle embrace. "Way better."

_"__Zane, Zane, Zane, Zane, Zane, Zane, Zane, you shall die. You shall die so soon, and so will your wife, Pix, and Zan," a soft, female voice echoes in the ice ninja's head._

Zane shuts his eyes in vexation before responding with his mind. _"When will you leave me in peace?"_

_"__Never, until one of you dies."_

_"__If you touch a hair on any of my family's heads, I will kill you, no matter what!"_

_"__You cannot do anything to me."_

_"__Oh yes I will. I came back from the dead once. I can do it again."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shimmering Shards

**LuckyBrick123: Thank you! As for being worried…yes.**

**nindroidzane: You shall see in due time.**

**Guest: XD**

**FireIce: An old enemy…or an old "friend".**

**ForeverDreamer12: Don't worry. :) Jay's objects won't blow up.**

**jaya forever: Soon, ****_they _****will show up.**

**wafflestheninja: Thank you! It will be…**

**RapidstarJ: XD I love to do that.**

"So…does anyone want to talk about something?" Jay suggests.

"Like what?" Lloyd asks.

"I don't know. I'm just bored."

"If you're so "bored"," Kai makes quotation marks with his fingers, "then call Zane and tell him we're almost there."

"Okay," Jay responds, oblivious to the sarcasm in the fire ninja's voice, and dials Zane's number.

* * *

"How do you think they will react when they see Zan and Pix?" Pixal clasps her white hands together in exhilaration in the passenger seat.

"I don't know. I suppose they will be-" the phone rings and Zane answers. "Hello? Yes…no we're almost to your apartment. Oh, okay. We'll turn around if you'd like…no I insist. See you there."

Zane hangs up and Pixal asks, "Who was it?"

"Jay," Zane says.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking for awhile and I wanted to ask: do you think we ought to get a dog?"

"I had the same thoughts, yet there isn't a particular breed I have found adequate."

"Adequate for what?" Pixal asks.

"Protection and easy personalities to be around young ones," Zane responds.

"What about a-" Pixal glances back in her seat at the sleeping babes and if was a human, her face would have paled. Se tugs her husband's white sleeve anxiously. "Zane, look."

"I can't until I stop driving."

"There are two men next to our children," she tells him.

The ice ninja glances in his rearview mirror and responds, "I don't see anything."

"There is," she says, "Turn the car around and stop."

Zane knows his wife wouldn't lie to him of course, and begins to turn the vehicle around, yet hears the loud beep and sees bright lights before he can notice anything else. He feels a slow motion of his body jolting, and feels something that feels like a punch hit his head, knocking the wind out of him. Glass. Glass is everywhere. He can feel it under his arm. His hand is numb and his left thigh is wet. He opens his eyes, but nothing shows up on his scanners at all, and his hand gropes for something to tell him where he is. He touches something wet…and cold; then runs his hand up it, feeling wires and gears.

He freezes. _Pixal? _Zane grabs a wire and feels it to where it comes from, yet finds it is not from his lovely wife. It's his. He shoves it into a plug in his finger and the image appears before him, the cold truth. An air bag is in his face, and he shoves it away to see his leg is stuck in the front, partially shattered window, with blood running down the back leg of his white gi, from his thigh. His right hand is numb and the vehicle looks…different. Zane cocks his head to the side, realizing he's upside down.

"Zane, are you okay?" Pixal touches his shoulder. He looks at her, scanning to make sure she is not injured, finding only a scrape on her forehead.

"Yes, and the children?"

"They're fine, but the seatbelt is stuck."

Zane pulls out a pocketknife from his gi and opens it to cut her belt, but feels another sensation. The white car seems to be tipping and Zane twists his neck to see where they are. "Oh my Overlord."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Close One

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I just finished Mocking Jay tonight. It was sad, but wonderful.**

**jaya forever: Do I need to slow down?**

**wafflestheninja: XD**

**wolfy9114: Thank you! Yes, It's literal.**

**RapidstarJ: No. Someone else, but you're close.**

**soggybella679g: Thank you!**

**LuckyBrick123: Don't worry. He won't. :)**

"What?" Pixal asks, twisting her neck for a better look when the roof/ground beneath her feet begins sliding downward. She is about to squirm out of her seat as the ice ninja finishes cutting the belt, but he puts his hand in front of her.

"Any sudden movements will bring us off the edge of the bridge. We must keep our weight balanced," Zane tells her.

"But what about Zan and Pix?" she asks.

"They are in the safe zone. We must get to them to tip the hover car away from the edge. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You first," Zane says, hoping that if anything goes amiss, she and the children will be alright.

"Okay," Pixal slips out of her seat belt while the car groans and her sneakers squeak on the leather of the seat. She climbs up without any issues and Zane hands Pixal a window breaker device they keep in the vehicle at all times, in case of an emergency.

"I'm up," she notifies him as he blinks his eyes, his vision momentarily blurred by the snag in the wire in his finger. "Zane?"

"Yes?" he responds, picking up his knife and cutting his belt, pretending to be unharmed or at least better than he feels.

"Those men are behind us outside."

Zane frees himself and glances behind while his wife undoes the babies' seat belts that apparently are still functioning. After all whatever smacked into the car hit his side. "I don't see anything," the ice ninja says.

"Zane, hurry up and get over here. They're holding the vehicle so we won't fall."

Zane doesn't want to take his chances, but he knows Pixal well. She won't trick him into believing he's protected at the moment, and this is the only opportunity he has. He grips his seat, turning himself around, and pulls himself over the chair, waiting as his wife, holding the two crying babies in her arms, crams at the side door.

It opens…by invisible hands. Zane's mouth drops agape as Pixal scrambles out safely, and he finds himself climbing as well. His hand touches the door handle as metal groans, and he hears a pop.

"Zane!" Pixal screams as the parts of the hover car the men were holding rip off, causing the vehicle to drop.

Zane reaches out for anything to take hold of, and finds him clinging for dear life to a white a arm, attached to a large man. His body and clothing are white as snow and a soft light emanates from him. Even his hair is white, pure, unblemished. The man grips his arm with strong fingers, yanking him safely out of the car as it falls off the edge of the bridge.

Zane is on his feet before he realizes it, and turns around to meet a semi-truck heading his way. His heart leaps with rage, fear, and confusion in that split second where he catches a glimpse of someone he thought he would never meet again in his lifetime; someone that brings the empty feeling of death back to him.

The driver.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Repairs

**ForeverDreamer12: Yes they are okay. ;)**

**LuckyBrick123: Now to be revealed! :)**

**FireIce: Let me know if he's who you think. :)**

**jaya forever: Yes, ASAP!**

**RapidstarJ: XD Here it is!**

**wafflestheninja: It's someone else (not an OC though). **

**Peytonhalloway11: XD It's really fun to drop a bomb! Kai doesn't like that apparently.**

"Watch out!" Pixal warns as the truck heads right for her husband. He stands in the middle of the road, frozen in place, utterly petrified by the taste of his old death. "Move, now!" she screams, holding the babies tightly in each arm. Both Pix and Zane are crying as their father tries to move.

Zane can see the headlights nearly in his face, smelling the gasoline, and feeling a whoosh. He shuts his eyes, not wanting to see himself get hit. A pair of strong arms seizes him and he reopens his eyes to see the tall man and the semi-truck crash into a streetlight.

"Zane!" Pixal calls him, carefully heading his way with the babes. The man releases him and the ice ninja embraces his wife before taking Pix in his arms.

Zane turns to thank the man, but he's already gone.

The door in the repair room bursts open, revealing four ninja, a samurai, and two concerned sensei. "I heard you and Pixal were in an accident! Are you two okay?" Jay looks at his brother and sister-in-law, both lying next to each other on metal tables. A robot is repairing the female android's head, and on the far end of the room are two cribs.

Another droid is repairing the ice ninja's bloody thigh and Zane responds, "Yes, but I have some cautioning news."

"As well as wonderful news," Pixal puts in, making her spouse smile, despite the pain he is in.

Silence. "Well?" Cole urges, "Go on."

"The driver was a Nindroid," Zane announces before flinching in pain and knocking tools off a metal table.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy," Kai sets a hand on Zane's shoulder, gently pushing his brother back down.

Lloyd and Nya retrieve the tools while Sensei Wu asks, "A Nindroid?"

Zane nods, clutching the table tightly. "Are you sure that's what you saw?" Sensei Garmadon confirms.

The white ninja nods a second time and Lloyd asks, "How come Zane's in more pain than Pixal?"

"He was built to feel more…" Kai hesitates before continuing, "to have more human functions, which is not always an advantage. Besides, the extent of his injuries is far worse."

"Since when did you become such an expert?" Nya shoves the last tools back on the table and crosses her arms.

"Uh…I don't know," Pixal rubs her chin thoughtfully, "I only have a tiny scratch and Zane has a bloody thigh and damaged hand, so it's practically impossible to tell."

Zane takes her hand gingerly, beaming and says, "Your first sense of humor dear." Pixal blushes as Jay and Cole burst out laughing.

"So what other news did you newly weds have to tell us?" Kai asks with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Lloyd interrupts everyone, peering into the blue crib, "A baby Zane and baby Pixal!"

"What!" everyone, not including Zane and Pixal, who have knowing grins on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Growing Family

**LuckBrick123: :) Sure thing!**

**Ninja go Lover: Thank you! I will on the next chapter, but unfortunately I have an insufficient amount of time tonight.**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee: :) Jay gets so ecstatic over kids!**

**jaya forever: Thank you too! No problem. ;)**

**wafflestheninja: That's wonderful! :)**

"Yes," Pixal blushes, "Mr. Borg made them for us."

"Could you introduce them?" Kai asks.

"Certainly, the boy is Zan and the girl is Pix," Zane says.

"Aw! They're so cute!" Jay exclaims, hurrying over to the cribs and peering in.

"They resemble you two very much so," Sensei Wu smiles, picking up Pix and patting her back.

"Can they grow?" Sensei Garmadon asks.

Zane and Pixal exchange glances before the former responds, "I don't know."

"I bet Pix thinks I'm hot," Cole laughs before extending his hands out and taking her, using baby talk, "Hello sweetie pie!"

"Cole, don't stick your face in-" Pixal is cut off by a yelp from the earth ninja as Pix pinches his nose. The baby squeals with delight and pinches his ears next.

"I got her," Lloyd offers and takes Pix as Jay takes Zan.

"Oh!" Nya kisses Zan's cheek, "He's so cute!"

"Well I see you two have a family of your own now," Sensei Wu smiles.

"Yes, we do," Zane leans over and kisses Pixal.

"What!" Pythor screams, kicking the Nindroid, fuming upon hearing Zane and Pixal are still alive. "Did they see your face?"

"I don't know sir. I had a clear hit on the original droid, but something bright and…full of some good light…took him and then disappeared." The Nindroid looks rather terrified, not of his master though.

"Look for that man and get me General Cryptor!" Pythor shouts, kicking the robot again.

The droid hastily departs and soon a bewildered general enters the main computer room. "You wanted to see me?"

"Get Zane now, or get anyone in his family for bait or whatever you please. I just want them dead!"

"What about 'Cod Name Arcturus'?" Cryptor asks.

"Only if this fails. Zane is the real one we need to worry about."

"Yes, sir," the general bows and exits the room, muttering something unpleasant.

"How could you fail again!" the Overlord appears as purple blob with red eyes burning with rage.

"It's your Nindroids. They are inadequate for the job," Pythor responds, crossing his scaly arms skeptically.

"Have you sent the general?"

"No," the Anacondrai responds nonchalantly.

"Well? Are you waiting for Zane to bring you tea? Send Cryptor and kill him!"

"Yes, sir," Pythor sighs and rolls his eyes, "but remember that without my help, you can't do anything."

"So be it," the Overlord rolls his eyes too. _I'll dispose of him after I re obtain my position, that audacious snake._

**Sorry about this being so short but I didn't have enough time. I will definitely make the next chapter longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chocolate Love and the Ambush

**This chapter is for my mom and brother as well as anyone who has a chocolate addiction! :D That makes minus all dogs and me. XD**

**LuckyBrick123: :) Thank you!**

**FireIce: Who did you suspect? **

**jaya forever: Sweet! We fangirls unite to save them!**

**wafflestheninja: Apparently not. XD**

**nindroidzane: I bet she doesn't. :D**

"Ooh, Zane, what about this one?" Pixal stops patting Zan's back and points to a heart shaped, milk chocolate, with white dribbles on it.

"Whatever you like." Zane smiles and plays with Pix's fingers.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"I'm not particularly fond of chocolate," Zane admits.

"Oh?" Pixal says and turns to the lady behind the counter, "We would like a box of five of these types." She points to various chocolates and her husband chuckles, shaking his head.

As the woman works she speaks in a cheery tone. "You two have gorgeous children. They resemble you two."

"Thank you," Zane responds as he hands her the money, "Keep the change."

He picks up the bags of sweets and both head outside to the hover van, where his brothers are waiting for them. "It's about time you two," Jay grumbles as he starts the vehicles.

"I could have done it in five seconds flat," Cole crosses his arms, leaning back in the passenger seat.

"Well if that's the case," Zane opens the bag, showing five boxes of chocolate, "then I guess Pixal and I will eat all of these."

"No!" Lloyd wails, eyeing the sweets longingly.

"Ah, come on!" Kai groans and pats Pix's hair. "You tell your mommy and daddy to be nice." The baby coos and starts grabbing bits of Kai's spiky hair.

"I'm sorry. Pretty please?" Jay pleads.

"I want some!" Nya joins in.

"Okay, okay," Pixal laughs.

"We were merely messing around with you," Zane tells them.

"Aw!" Lloyd nearly chokes as he stuffs his moth with chocolate-covered strawberries, "Zane has a sense of humor!"

"Yeah, give me some too!" Jay stretches a hand out and grabs a pacifier. "Ha ha ha! Very funny guys! Oh dang it!" The lightning ninja slams on the breaks as a black van cuts them off, causing the vehicle to hit a streetlight.

"Is everyone okay?" Kai asks.

"Yeah," Lloyd responds, but Zan isn't too thrilled apparently. The boy baby is screaming and the window where Jay is shatters out of nowhere. Something grabs him and drags him out of the vehicle, though no one can see anything.

"Jay!" Cole shouts and grabs his leg, but whatever has a hold of him is too powerful, and throws both outside on the asphalt.

"Pixal, Nya, stay inside and protect the children," Zane instructs the two and opens his door, followed by Kai and Lloyd.

"Okay, be careful," Pixal tells them. Once the three ninja hit the street, they meet a horrible sight…nothing.

"Where did they go?" Kai exclaims and bolts to the vehicle that cut them off, "Nothing in here." Zane hurries over and examines the interior before scanning for fingerprints. "Did you find anything?"

"No. There aren't even any fingerprints in here," the ice ninja responds.

"Meaning?"

"The driver wasn't human."

"Uh, guys? We've got company," Lloyd announces.

Another van comes up behind them, filled with… "Nindroids!" Pixal shouts.

"Girls, get out of here while you have the chance!" Zane waves at them frantically.

"No, I won't abandon you!" Pixal protests.

"I can fight though!" Nya shouts, while both girls get out of the car, each holding a crying baby. "You know I'm the best fighter!"

"Sure," Lloyd rolls his eyes, "When you have help from a mech."

"Just go and protect the children!" Zane says.

On cue, the droids begin piling out of the vehicle and Zane gets in front of the girls so they have a chance of escape. He blasts the first row with ice as Pixal and Nya take off, across the deserted road and into the bushes.

Zane, Kai, and Lloyd stand in a tight back-to-back formation, charging up their powers. "Ready?" Zane confirms.

"Ready," Lloyd responds and Kai nods.

"Ninja go!" the trio shouts in unison.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Does Good or Evil Prevail?**

**A/N: I'm going to from now on PM review replies to anyone with an account and only do guests on here so there's more room for writing.**

**Thank you FireIce, ForeverDreamer12, Astrid16, jaya forever, and wafflestheninja for your fantastic reviews! :)**

**jaya forever: XD I don't.**

"Pixal slow down!" Nya calls the untiring mother, who has already gained quite a distance between them.

Pixal halts, waiting for her to catch up with Zan and Pix starts crying as well. "Shh. It's okay baby. You're okay."

"Behind you!" Nya screams and Pixal whirls around in time to see a Nindroid swings a katana at her.

She ducks and kicks his kneecap; then grabs his arm, twisting it behind his back. The katana drops to the ground and she shoves it to the side with her foot as the Nindroid pulls away and shoots a laser beam at her. She leaps out of the way and slips, dropping and rolling a few feet closer to Nya. She knocks into another droid's cold legs.

Nya spots three Nindroids heading toward her and Jay and Cole in pursuit. She turns and bolts the other way, to help Pixal, but another robot appears in front of her, pointing a sword at her. Pixal smacks into him, causing him to lose his balance, and the samurai uses the opportunity to grab his katana and thrust it through his body. He falls on top of Pixal and Pix as Nya withdraws the blade.

Zane freezes five Nindroids and covers another one's hands in ice; then takes both swords away, slashing two more. They drop onto the bodies of their other fallen warriors and one comes up behind the ice ninja, blade raised, poised to strike, but he never does. Kai catches him on fire and he sizzles. "Look out Zane!" he shouts, backing away.

Zane whirls around and leaps to the right as the droid explodes, knocking everyone to the asphalt.

Jay shocks a Nindroid and grabs his "jugular", ripping the wires out and shoving him into the tree. Cole blasts dirt in the scanners of another and grabs the droid's blades, piercing his chest. An explosion nearby causes everyone to start as Nya shoves the Nindroid's rigid body off Pixal and Pix. "You okay?" she asks.

"Yes, thank you," the female droid responds.

"Watch out!" Jay yells, grabbing both girls and pulling them down as the other Nindroid shoots three laser beams at them.

They hit the dirt and blood splatters as Cole throws a sword into the robot's head. "Is everyone okay?" he asks.

Jay and Nya get up very slowly and the samurai says, "Zan and I are fine. Oh, Jay."

"I'm okay," the lightning ninja responds, holding his bloody arm, "It's just grazed anyway.

The female droid gets up, groaning from a hit that went through her left shoulder.

"Pixal!" Nya gasps upon sight of her.

"Pix?" Pixal calls her daughter's name softly as she gazes at a hole in her child's chest. "Pix!"

"We have to stop the Nindroids. Nya, get the car with Pixal and get help. Cole and I will hold them off for you four to get to safety," Jay instructs them.

"Is everyone okay?" Lloyd asks as he stands up and glances around. The Nindroids have mostly been burnt or have pieces of them strewn about on the cracked asphalt, though a few of their bodies remain intact. No one stirs. "Zane, Kai?"

"Guys?" Jay gasps as he and Cole rush over with the girls in the rear.

Kai grunts as he gets up and responds, "I'm fine. I just scraped my knee."

Zane also gets up with two bloody knees and asks, "What's the matter Pixal?"

"Pix has…been…hit," his wife explains between sobs.

"What are we waiting for then?" Zane rushes up to the hover vehicle and opens it as everyone else gets in too.

**6 Hours Later**

"Can you save her?" Zane asks Cyrus Borg as he wheels out of the repair room with a grim face.

"Is Pix okay?" Pixal says, clutching her husband's hand fearfully.

Cyrus sighs deeply before responding, "Zane, Pixal, I have some bad news."

**The End**

**The sequel will be 'Our Connected Lies'. Thank you all for your support!**

**Zane's Girlfriend**


End file.
